Intoxicating While Intoxicated
by AndThenISawStars
Summary: Hermione is a hopeless lightweight. Two glasses of wine and shes under the table. Draco is a heavy weight who is all of a sudden very interested in this particular lightweight. Rated M for future chapters DMHG
1. Dinner And A Show

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….for I am a hobo and hobos technically own nothing :)…well, maybe I own the plot…

Chapter 1: Dinner And A Show

&&&&&

The only reason Hermione Granger and I ever finally stopped hating each other is because she is a hopeless lightweight when it comes to drinking.

Last January, Potter invited me to dinner and a show with his Gryffindor school chums, as he and I have become friends of sorts. After the war was over and my name was cleared but people were still wary of me. So, Potter and I became friends to ease tensions in the wizarding world, making things go back to semi-normal again.

On the night of the get-together, the rather large group of us met at an Italian restaurant. Everyone was dressed nicely, except for one. No, not Weasley, for once he had the sense to buy his clothes himself. It was Granger. I can remember what she looked like so clearly. She had tied her hair back in a simple ponytail, which looked nice, but the rest of her was frightening. A large poofy unflattering black jacket covered what could only be known as the worst green jumper known to humanity. The only interesting thing about it was the fact it was see-through, but Granger had to ruin that quirk by wearing a shirt under the fuzzy, repulsive-coloured jumper. Her trousers were ill fitted and could have only been from some terrible cheap Muggle clothes shop. Her shoes looked like riding boots, and probably were riding boots for all I knew. That would have explained the strange brown stain on one of the boots. Overall, she looked awful. There was no other way to put it. She could have made Ray Charles flinch.

And, luck of all lucks, I was placed across the table from her. During the meal, I socialized with the others around me and I noticed something miraculous, Granger wasn't talking. She was simply eating and staring at her plate, as if she were scared of something. It fascinated me. Granger was never afraid of anything. And she never drank. She must have had only two glasses of red wine and she was beginning to slip under the table. At that point I leaned across the table and asked if she was feeling all right. And she replied in a very slurred voice,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

She was intoxicating while intoxicated.

I sat there watching her drink almost an entire bottle before the younger Weasley leant over and removed her wine glass from her. When we were leaving, I watched her as she slowly got up and gained her balance while putting on her jacket and trying to appear normal. Once we got out of the restaurant and started walking towards the theatre, I found myself walking with the badly dressed drunk. I was going to make a witty opening comment but, it didn't quite turn out that way.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" she shouted at me.

"If you're not drunk, then walk in a straight line." She tried and did walk in a straight line for two or three steps, and then she fell over. But, she never hit ground as I happened to be in the right place at the right time. I caught her and gently pushed her back to standing position. Afterwards, she giggled and whispered a drunken thanks into my ear.

"Do you hate me?" she suddenly asked me with a look of innocence in her eyes.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" At that exact moment, I saw Granger in a different light. Not just because of the street lamp we were walking past, but because a new side of her was showing through. The Granger I knew was rude and always had a harsh look about her.

"Because Im not the same person. And neither are you." I have no idea why I said that, but I did. She only giggled at my deep point and then began asking what pantomime were we seeing and where it was. Even though it was a seemingly dull conversation, she still had my attention. She was hysterical when drunk, her ankle giving way occasionally and making very un-Hermione comments such as 'I like your hair. It reminds me of butter!'.

I found myself finding and liking her little hand movements and her way of walking. She walked like she had somewhere to go, but she didn't know exactly where she was going. And a bonus of her walk was I could see her body through her horrendous ensemble. She had what could only be described as the hourglass shaped body, which is the best kind to have in my opinion. But I am biased, as I have found in the past that big breasts and round bums are much more of a turn on compared to small breasts and non existent bums.

The fates must have stacked the cards so I was with Granger the whole night because I ended up sitting beside her at the theatre. When we had sat down, she seemed to have more of her wits about her, but not all of them just yet.

"Do you like pantos?" she asked me as she took off her marshmallow of a jacket and leaned back into her falling apart seat.

"Of course, what sane person wouldn't like them?" Granger slightly blushed at my comment.

"Don't tell me you don't like pantos! Get out of here, you panto hater!" I said playfully.

"I don't hate pantos! I just haven't been to many," she explained shyly.

"You were deprived as a child."

"No, my parents just thought it would be better for me to see real plays instead of pantos."

"I can't believe your parents did that, its just insane." Granger shrugged. Its amazing how she possesses a vast vocabulary and she cant think of things to say sometimes. The panto soon began and it was your classic amateur panto, bad songs and all. The story of sleeping beauty was interesting, with strange random scenes at the seaside, but I found I watched Granger more than I watched the panto. The way she laughed entranced me. She occasionally fiddled with the hem of that hideous jumper in the most adorable way possible. She was driving mad with her quirks, and she didn't even know it.

When the last bad songs about pickled onions were sung, we trudged slowly outside with the rest of the audience and said our goodbyes before retiring to our separate homes and flats for the remainder of the evening. I bid farewell to Granger last, to make it slightly more personal.

"Goodbye," I said to the petite brunette standing before me.

"Bye," she replied. She opened her arms to be for an awkward hug, which I accepted. She felt very small in my arms and I almost didn't let go. Almost.

"See you around, Draco." And then, she apparated away. And then I realised she used my first name and I fancied her. This was going to be interesting.

&&&&&

Hey there! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! If you did, please write a review! If you didn't like it and thought it was rubbish, please write me a review! If you thought it was ok, please write me a review! You get the general idea. Anyway, Im going to update this as often as possible but I do have my GCSEs and lots of coursework this year, so bare with me.Hugglesto anyone who can tell me where''She could have made Ray Charles flinch.'is from:D


	2. Paninis In The Park

Disclaimer: I am still a hobo so I still own nothing :D

Chapter 2: Paninis In The Park

&&&&&

The next time I saw Hermione was pure accident.

A few days after the show, I was on my lunch break and I had gone to a local café that served the best paninis known to wizarding man. I daily came in for my tuna, mayo and sweet corn panini. It didn't help my figure but it tasted like heaven.

After ordering my panini, I sat down on one of the bar stool to await my glorious hot Italian creation while reading one of the carelessly strewn newspapers on the counter. And who of all people should come in, but none other than the lovely Hermione Granger.

"Hello Granger," I said as I turned to page 4 to read more about the upcoming elections. Granger jumped and stared at me in complete surprise.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I'm feeding the penguins, what are you doing?" I said sarcastically as I put down the newspaper and looked at the brunette.

"Im ordering a panini." The young Italian lad behind the counter handed me my breathtaking panini in a thin paper bag. I nodded my thanks and headed to the door, as it didn't seem I would get anywhere with Granger. I didn't make it past Granger however because she grabbed onto my very expensive black trench coat.

"Can I help you Hermione?" I asked as I prayed she would release my prized coat before she ruined it.

"Wait for me." And then she released my coat sleeve (Thank Merlin, I was scared that I'd have to lecture her on how dear Armani coats were) and placed her order. Funny little world, she ordered tuna mayo and sweet corn as well. After she had paid her 2 galleons to the man at the register, she turned back to me. She didn't say anything. She did try though, as her mouth opened and closed twice.

"Granger, is there something you would like to say?" I was beginning to get annoyed now, as my precious sandwich was slowly going towards room temperature.

"Yes." She said after a moment.

"Well?"

"Would you like to go somewhere and eat our paninis?" Hermione Granger was nervous. There's a sight you don't see everyday.

"Alright."

"Great!" Hermione said with a big smile as she took her panini from the Italian boy. Hermione Granger was excited about going 'somewhere' with me, Draco Malfoy.

She led me outside to the cold of London streets. We walked down the road and towards Dumbeldore Park, named in honour of Dumbeldore of course. Hermione walked to a bench in the middle of the semi-lifeless park and sat down. I sat down next to her and proceeded to eat my almost luke warm panini. We ate in silence, listening to the few scattered birds in the park twitter amongst themselves. I finished my Italian delight first, as I was trying to savour every drop of heat it possessed before it ran out into the cold air. Hermione finished moments after myself and she began to crumple up her paper bag. She stood up to go for a visit to the local rubbish bin when I stood before her and simply took her rubbish and mine to the aging black deposit box of rubbish. I returned to the bench and sat down to the one and only Hermione.

"Thank you for taking my rubbish."

"It's what any gentleman would have done." A very awkward moment came. I felt like I was at Hogwarts again with all this awkwardness.

"So, Granger," I said in hopes she would respond with something a conversation could be built upon.

"How drunk was I?" She suddenly blurted out. So that's why she wanted to speak to me.

"For a lightweight, very." I kept my eyes looking straight ahead, as it seemed the safest place to look.

"I am not a lightweight!" she said stubbornly as she glared into the side of my head.

"Granger, before you had finished your second glass of wine, you were tipsy. One doesn't usually get tipsy that fast," I said as I turned to look at her.

"Did I say anything terribly stupid?" She asked in a scared tone.

"No, you didn't say anything stupid. You were quite amusing actually."

"When I fell over," she whispered in a quiet tone, "How did I get back up again?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Not really. All the details are fuzzy."

"I caught you."

"Oh. Right. Thank you."

"Anytime, Granger."

"Call me Hermione."

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Deal." I checked the time on my watch and it was time for me to start walking back to work.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Quarter to one."

"I need to start walking back to the bookshop."

"And I the Ministry." We stood up and I looked down at her.

"Do you want to bump into each other tomorrow?" She asked nervously.

"Same time, same place," I responded, "But maybe this time we could sit in the café and eat."

"Of course, I just wanted to come here so no one would hear about…you know."

"Hermione, we all get drunk sometimes. It happens to the best of us." Hermione smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For telling me I didn't do anything stupid. I was really scared that I did."

"Well, if you'd like, I could tell you the version where you ran around in your birthday suit singing 'Im a little teapot'." Hermione looked absolutely horrified. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Hey, I was joking." I was scared she was beginning to believe me about the birthday suit scenario.

"Right, I knew that," she said with a very weak smile and a small giggle.

"I really must be off, Hermione." I had never been late back to work from a lunch break and I wasn't about to start now.

"Bye, Draco!" Hermione said as she gave me a quick hug before running off in the direction of her bookshop.

During my walk back to the Ministry, I mused over the events and came to a conclusion. Hermione either fancied me or needed a friend who wasn't Potter or Weasley. I hoped it was the first option even though it was more likely to be the latter.

&&&&&

Hey there! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of it! I love getting reviews! The Ray Charles quote came from Blue Collar Comedy, watch it sometime. Its really funny. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days :D But in the mean time, please review!


	3. Dearly Departed Felines

Disclaimer: No one has come to take me home so im still a hobo who owns nothing…..

Chapter 3 : Dearly Departed Felines

&&&&&

As planned, I 'bumped' into Hermione the next day at the same time and at the same place. I arrived at the shop first so I took the liberty of ordering Hermione's panini for her. She arrived shortly after our paninis were ready and was surprised to see I had ordered hers.

"You didn't need to do that," she said as she carried her plate up the stairs behind me to one of the seating areas.

"Of course I didn't. But I decided to anyway because it would save time." I sauntered over to a table for two in the corner and sat down in a squeaky metal chair. After removing my coat and scarf, I grabbed my delicious sandwich by the middle and began my dinner.

We ate in silence yet again. It was refreshing to be out for lunch with a woman who didn't interrupt you from your food. As it was very vexing to try and speak while chewing. Afterwards, I again disposed of our plates, with a quiet thanks from Miss Granger.

"So Hermione, tell me about your bookshop." Good place to start.

"It's not my bookshop," she said bashfully.

"Ah, but knowing you, it will be someday."

"Did I ever tell you about my cat Crookshanks?" Hermione suddenly asked me as she fiddled with the end of her jumper of the day, which was not the horrendous green one, thank Merlin.

"No, Im afraid not."

"He was such a good cat. Although Ron and Harry never liked him much." Was?

"Was such a good cat?" Hermione nodded sadly. I could have sworn I saw a tear in her eyes. It was then I started praying to the great big intelligent being in the sky that she wouldn't cry. Im no good with crying women. I usually say something they don't want to hear and then it all gets worse and mascara gets all over my Dolce & Gabbana shirts and then I get angry and they get even more upset. It's just generally not good.

"He died the day we went to the pantomime."

"I assume he died happy." What a clichéd line, pity I couldn't think of anything witty.

"Yes, I hope so. He was so old, it was a miracle he lived that long. He was with me through Hogwarts, university," Hermione didn't continue because she had to do a sniff.

"Be glad he was around so long and that you had the chance to know him and love him." I said that from personal experience. I once had a pet owl that I was terribly fond of that died soon after I got it. That's what you get for wanting an aging black owl with personality, I suppose. Hermione nodded quickly as she wiped away a lone tear from her face.

"It was just so awful, coming home from a terrible day at work to find him dead on his favourite pillow," she nearly started sobbing but she contained herself, " still holding his favourite toy!" And then she finally let it all out. She covered her face with her hands, to hide her tears. Thankfully, there was no one in the room with us.

"Hermione," I said with as much tenderness as possible, "He is happy. Don't worry." Nothing. Just more waterworks. I put my hand on one of her hands that was covering her face and pulled it down to the table to hold it. Women seem to like that.

"It's going to be ok. You can get a new cat. You can even give Crookshanks a funeral if you want to."

"I don't want a new cat! I want Crookshanks!" She said pathetically as she wiped away a tear.

"Hermione, you can't have Crookshanks back. He's gone. But you'll always remember him. You can tell your new cat all about him and make them get so jealous that they might turn into Crookshanks." Hermione laughed a small laugh.

"You're right, Im being silly, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," and then I had to reach across the table and get the tears out from under her eyes with my thumbs, those little water deposits were bothering me ever so slightly, "I was upset when my old owl Barney died in 4th Year." That seemed to comfort her a bit, and she began to smile again. I prefer her smiling to crying any day. I removed my hands from her face and put them back where they belong, on the table.

"Tell you what," I said what I hoped to be an encouraging tone, "When you're ready to buy a new cat, Ill take you cat shopping and even buy it for you. Ok?" Hermione grinned at this little promise. If a cat makes her happy, then a cat she will get.

"Ok," she said weakly.

"Good."

"Draco?" she asked innocently with big eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not laughing at me."

"Why would I laugh at you?"

"Well, at Hogwarts, you-" I quickly covered her mouth with my right hand. I wasn't going to allow her to spill her thoughts on my days of being obnoxious.

"At Hogwarts, I was a pretentious little twit who had everything laid out on a platter for him and thought life was a breeze. I am most definitely not him anymore. Please don't ever mention how horrible or rude I was to you then because all it will make me do is feel even more regret." I looked Hermione right in the eye and got close enough to her face that I could see all the little details about her that one sees up close. I couldn't help but look into her eyes for a moment before pulling away from her, to see if she had anything to subliminally say to my rare confession.

A moment of simply staring at each other passed. And then another. And another. I didn't mind, I could look at her all day.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione confessed. There was a sight you didn't see every day. Although it seemed I was seeing it more often as of recent.

"Then don't say anything." Hermione looked in need of a tissue or a handkerchief to dry her face so I handed her my white handkerchief that I always carried. Hermione looked at it for a moment, as if she didn't know its purpose. But then she found it was indeed a handkerchief, not just a random piece of fabric with 'Draco' on it.

After cleaning herself up, I was returned my handkerchief and then found I had to get back to work. Hermione nodded and began to put back on her average coat over her jumper.

I couldn't just let her go off to work in such a sad mood, I had to do something to cheer her up. So, I did the first thing that came to my head.

"Would you like to go out to dinner on Saturday?" What was I saying, she wouldn't accept me.

"Sure." Or maybe she would. She seemed happier, which was good. We began to walk down the stairs and towards the exit.

"Ill meet you at your flat at say, 7?"

"Great!"

Once outside, I turned to her and gave her a rare hug, she needed it.

"See you on Saturday," I said as I walked off down the high street, back to the Ministry.

When I sat down back at my desk, I realised something very important. I hadn't the foggiest where she lived and I didn't know how to contact her.

Bugger.

&&&&&

Hey there my loyal fans! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tis heartbreaking to write about Crookshanks dieing but all things come to an end, even dear old Crookshanks. Anyway, please review on your thoughts and things. Oh, and you don't have to review on chapter one, you can review on any chapter about that chapter! Ive noticed people have a tendency to review only on that chapter so please feel free to write your comments anywhere! Also, if you have my story on alert or in your favourites but you haven't reviewed, please do! You obviously like my story, so tell me why! Or you can just tell me you like Hermione's green sweater and wish to purchase it from her :P Anyway, please review and enjoy the story!


	4. Phonebook From Hell & Kisses From Heaven

Disclaimer: still a hobo! Still don't own nuttin!

Chapter 4 : Phonebook From Hell And Kisses From Heaven

&&&&&

After contemplating my slight problem, I decided to do something about it.

I had several options,

**A)** **Ask Potter**

This was not preferred, as I didn't know where this Hermione thing was going. Potter may jump to conclusions and start to pick out china. Not good.

**B) Ask Weasley**

Not good. Would be killed for sure and thrown into the Thames where all the evil fishes would eventually eat me. Definitely not a good choice.

**C) Phonebook**

Good plan, but the drawback is I don't know how to use one.

**D) Stay at panini place until she goes to get a panini again**

She may not come back before the date. And I could possibly loose my job for not coming to work.

**E) Go find Hermione at the bookshop and ask her where she lives**

Could possibly ruin my image as the man who knows all. Rather be killed by Weasley than ruin my image.

Of all these options, I decided to go with C, as it seemed least likely to kill me, my image or my life as an unmarried man.

Before I went home to my cosy little flat, I stopped at a nearby red phone booth to investigate into where Hermione Granger lived.

"Right," I said to myself as I began to open the large falling apart phonebook, "How the hell do you use this bloody thing?"

"Well, first you're nice to the 'bloody thing'." I could have sworn I was the only person in the booth. I would have noticed if someone else was there as there was just enough space for one person.

"Down here, moron." The book was talking to me. Oh bloody hell.

"Um, hello?"

"Yes, nice to meet you too, jerk." I had better be nice to this book if I was going to get anywhere.

"Could you please tell me where Hermione Granger lives?"

"No." Cheeky!

"Why not?"

"Because," the book suddenly slammed itself on my fingers, "I don't like people who have no respect for phonebooks." I squirmed my red and hurting fingers out of the book as I glared at it.

"Look, I only need one address and then I will be gone and you will never see me again."

"Im still not telling you where your girlfriend lives."

"She's not my girlfriend!" This phonebook may have been worse than the other options.

"You should know by now where she lives. You inconsiderate prick." I was really beginning to loose my patience.

"If you don't tell me where Hermione Granger lives, Im going to have to burn you very slowly while ripping out your pages."

"Threats don't work, sonny."

"Look, what do I have to do, get down on my knees and beg to a phonebook?"

"Yes." I was so close to simply ripping the book into shreds. Then it hit me, why don't I just call information?

"Ill just call information then since you wont help me," I said as I picked up the phone and began to dial the number.

"NOT INFORMATION!" And then the book attacked me. I am not joking. The book was so violent that after a minute of fighting to get it off my hand, the bloody phone booth fell over. Im not sure who screamed louder, the phonebook or me. I guess the phonebook, as it had then clamped onto my mouth 'to prevent more rude things from spurting out of it'. Cheeky obnoxious evil phonebook.

After hitting the pavement hard and having the phone jammed into my back painfully, the book seemed to have died on me. Paper was everywhere and a cover was on the side of the phone booth. And I still didn't have Granger's address.

Bugger.

I tried to get open the phone booth door that was now above me. And I couldn't open it, it was too heavy to be opened via pushing.

Bugger!

And then, I saw Potter's laughing face through the window. He opened the door for me and looked in side.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen. Draco Malfoy, the cool and collected, fighting with a phonebook and making the phone booth fall over. Your face when the booth was falling over was priceless!" I was never going to live this down.

"Are you going to gab all day, Potter, or are you going to help me out?" Potter offered me a hand and pulled me to standing to position and eventually out of the booth. Potter up righted the booth with a flick of his wand while I discovered how much pain I was in. My back felt like it could collapse, my fingers were in dull pain and my head in general just hurt.

"Malfoy, you ok?"

"Yes, Ill live."

"Maybe we should get Hermione, she could fix you up in a second."

"NO! Not Hermione!"

"Why not? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her, she just can't know about this."

"Why?"

"Because all of this happened because I was trying to find out where she lived!"

"Malfoy, stalking is illegal."

"Picking her up for dinner was not illegal last time I checked, Potter." I then switched to option A, as Potter now knew about the date.

"Are you telling me you went through all of THAT just to find out where Hermione lived?" I nodded as I rubbed a spot on the back of my head that felt slightly larger than usual. He was a quick one on the uptake.

"Damn Malfoy, you could have just asked me."

"True, but the phonebook seemed a better and quicker option."

"But I wouldn't have attacked you."

"You might have."

"No, Ron might have. I would have simply said 'Sure, Malfoy, she lives at Flat B # 17 Kendal Street'." Kendal Street. That wasn't far from my own flat.

"Potter, you are a saint."

"Welcome, Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off." And then Potter apparated to some other place far away from me. I then apparated to my own adequate flat on Richmond Lane. I stumbled to the kitchen after stripping to my shirt and trousers and got a non-melting ice pack from my small freezer. I began to walk back to the living room when my back hurt too much to move. I ended up leaning over my marble counter top while pressing the ice pack onto my tender scalp.

A loud banging noise came from my door. I groaned as I slowly walked towards the door. Whoever it was, they liked beating up my door because they did it more and more for every second I didn't open the door.

"DRACO! Are you ok?" Hermione shouted as I opened the door. She didn't give me a chance to respond. She simply walked in and I shut the door after her.

"Im fine." Damn that Potter and his tendencies to tell Hermione everything and anything, even when I tell him not to tell.

"No, you're not. Let me see your head. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My back and fingers. But Im FINE!"

"I don't believe that for one second. Sit down and take your shirt off, I need to make sure you didn't hurt your back." There was no arguing with her. She just stood there expectantly waiting to see my chest unveiled. I handed her the ice pack and began to unbutton my shirt. After taking it off, I laid it down carefully on the back of one of my leather armchairs. Hermione began to poke at my back, occasionally casting a spell when I said 'Ow'.

"There, your back should be fine now." And it was. Damn, she is a handy girlie wirlie.

"My head next, perhaps?" Hermione made me sit down on my couch, so she could reach my head. I never realised she was so much shorter than me. She cast yet another spell and the pain stopped.

"Fingers?" I said hopefully as she sat down next to me.

"Im afraid Im no good at fingers," she said as she looked at my fingers, "Last time I tried to fix my own, I ended up merging two of them together. But, I can wrap them up for you." Hermione made some bandages appear out of thin air and began to wrap my four fingers on my right hand.

"There, that should do it." I must say she does some nice work. She could have made a fabulous medi-witch.

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Hermione brought my fingers to her lips and kissed them.

"A kiss to make it better," she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Anything for the man who risked his life for my address."

"Did Potter tell you everything?"

"I assume so. I must say, I've never had anyone fight a phonebook for me." I put my head in my good hand and shook my head at the humiliation while Hermione giggled to herself.

"And he also told you where I lived."

"Well he had to. I needed to come see you to make sure you were ok. You could have been hurt badly when the phone booth fell over."

"And you wanted to make sure I survived so that I could buy you a new cat?"

"That and I care about you."

"Oh do you really?" I said as I moved closer to her.

"Yes, I do."

"What a coincidence." And then I couldn't help but kiss her. It didn't feel like the kisses of the past, it was different. It felt right. It wasn't a hungry kiss like I usually received, it was a gentle sweet loving kiss. After a brief moment of eternal bliss, we broke away and I couldn't help but look at her. My good hand seemed to work of its own accord and was stroking her face.

"I need to get back to my flat. I have to get into work early tomorrow," she suddenly said as she stood up. I was disappointed but I understood. I walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight.

And she left.

My flat suddenly felt empty.

I felt empty without her.

Was I falling for her?

&&&&&

Hey there kiddos! Before I go anywhere, I must thank WannaBArtist for their magical phonebook idea! Huggles and Kisses to WannaBArtist! Twas far better than my original semi-boring idea. Anywho, I hoped you lot liked this new instalment of IWI and I hope you will review! I feel like no one reads this story:'( make a girl smile, drop her a review!


End file.
